Del tiempo al tiempo
by Maromeh
Summary: Siempre pueden pasar cosas increíbles; a Hermione Granger le pasó y ahora se encuentra en la época de los Merodeadores, con Sirius Black de por medio y todo lo que eso conlleva. Regalo de navidad para Learilla.
1. UNO

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío.

Este es mi regalo del _Amigo Invisible_ del foro **Weird Sisters**, para Learilla. He hecho lo mejor que pude, aunque creo que al principio es medio lento y al final es muy rápido, pero me quedé sin tiempo. De todas maneras espero que esté pasable ya que nunca me ha gustado la pareja Sirius/Hermione. Y bueno, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

**Del tiempo al tiempo**

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, un jueves por la tarde; hacía, sin esforzarse demasiado, los deberes de Runas Antiguas. Sus amigos, Harry y Ron, estaban entrenando.

Unos minutos después se dejó caer hacía atrás en el sillón; había terminado. Mientras se debatía entre hacer la redacción sobre la Revuelta de las Criaturas Mágicas de 1537, para Historia de la Magia, o los mapas celestiales, para Astronomía, notó que un libro sobresalía de la mochila de Harry, que estaba arrumbada en el suelo (sus amigos le habían pedido que cuidara, por mientras, de sus mochilas). Le dirigió una mirada de desagrado al _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_, aunque lo sacó de la mochila de su amigo.

Empezó a hojearlo sin mucho cuidado y mucho menos interesada de como lo hacía habitualmente con cualquier otro libro, pero sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que su anterior propietario había escrito en él. En eso, reparó en uno de los hechizos que el propio "príncipe" había inventado. Y leyó:

_Excu temporis. Al pronunciarlo, pensar el año al que quieres viajar._

Decía con letra pequeña y apretujada. De inmediato, Hermione, sintió fastidio y envidia. Ella suponía que no había demasiadas formas de viajar en el tiempo, más que las aprobadas por el ministerio, pero si un simple estudiante había logrado viajar en el tiempo con un simple hechizo, era de recibir méritos.

Giró la cabeza, cerciorándose de que no había nadie observándola, y notó que sólo había unos cuantos alumnos de segundo en una mesa, al fondo de la sala común. Sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo de la túnica y releyó varias veces el hechizo y lo que debía hacer al pronunciarlo.

Pensó que aquella curiosidad repentina y lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era nada propio de ella, pero, por alguna razón, ignoró ese pensamiento.

Inspiró profundamente.

—_Excu temporis_ —murmuró con voz queda, mientras pensaba en el primer año que se le vino a la mente: 1977.

Sintió como si la hubieran metido en una licuadora y hubieran colocado el aparato de cabeza. Sentía cómo se le subía (o bajaba) la sangre a la cabeza, cuando aterrizó en suelo firme. Levantó la cabeza, esperando a que el mundo dejara de tambalearse; estaba en la sala común. Se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. No había pasado nada, pensó, era imposible que alguien lograra inventar un hechizo con el que se pudiera viajar en el tiempo.

Se acomodó para seguir con sus deberes y cayó en la cuenta de que sus cosas no estaban ahí, ni las mochilas de Ron y Harry. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dando vueltas en la nada? Talvez alguien se había llevado las cosas, o talvez alguno de sus amigos las había guardado.

En eso, escuchó cómo el retrato de la Dama Gorda dejaba pasar a alguien; se alegró al ver quién entraba: era Harry.

—¡Eh, Harry! —le gritó, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él. Le extraño que su amigo no llevara el uniforme de quidditch.

El joven se volteó y Hermione se dio cuenta de que no era Harry, era alguien muy parecido a él, pero con diferencias notables.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó el chico con educación; la observó como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto, y Hermione no lo culpó.

—Err… lo siento, te he confundido con alguien más —se excusó. El muchacho hizo un gesto, como restándole importancia, y siguió caminando.

Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las demás personas que iban con él. Eran otros tres muchachos y una chica pelirroja. No reconoció a ninguno, pero uno de los jóvenes tenía un aspecto que se le hizo familiar. Era paliducho y se le veía muy cansado, con algunas cicatrices en el rostro, aunque casi imperceptibles.

Aquello le pareció muy extraño. Le parecía que nunca había visto a aquellas personas, sin embargo, se le hacían vagamente familiares. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de a quién le recordaba aquél muchacho pálido, a Remus Lupin.

Siguió observando al grupito de personas, le sorprendió darse cuenta que el joven de aspecto cansado, en efecto, tenía un gran parecido con Lupin. Era como si su antiguo profesor hubiera rejuvenecido unos cuantos años.

—… pero admítelo, Cornamenta —decía uno de los chicos, uno de cabello negro y un poco largo que le caía con elegancia sobre el rostro.

—No, Canuto. Eso es imposible. Y si, por casualidad, es verdad, le romperé la cara —dijo el joven al que ella había confundido con Harry.

—¿Y por qué romperle la cara si tienes una varita? —preguntó un muchacho bajito— Además, yo pienso igual que, Canuto.

—¡Que no, Colagusano! Lunático, apóyame.

—A mí no me metan —se desentendió el chico pálido.

—Lily —murmuró el joven de anteojos, al parecer, inconscientemente.

Hermione sacudió levemente la cabeza. Lo que acababa de oír no la tranquilizaba para nada; ella conocía a todas esas personas, o esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado escuchando al grupito de alumnos. Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta. Eran los sobrenombres que usaban, entre ellos, el padre de Harry y sus amigos, cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Y, la chica Lily de la que hablaban, debía ser Lily Evans, la madre de Harry.

—¡Acéptalo, Cornamenta! —corroboró el chico bajito, que, pensó Hermione, debía ser Pettigrew— Slughorn te quiere quitar a Evans.

—¡No! —replicó James.

Debo de ir a hablar con Dumbledore, pensó Hermione. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el director, pero no se le ocurría nadie más a quién recurrir.

Salió precipitadamente de la sala común y corrió hasta llegar a la enorme gárgola y cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuró para sí.

Su cerebro estaba trabajando al mil y aún así no se le ocurría cómo podía entrar al despacho del director. Pensó en decir dulces al azar (recordando las contraseñas que le mandaba a Harry en sus notas), pero le pareció que era algo tonto; podría tardar horas.

—Oye —escuchó que alguien decía con voz fría.

Se giró y al instante reconoció a la persona que tenía enfrente. Era mucho más joven de cómo ella lo conocía, claro, pero no tardo nada en saber quién era: Snape. Con su nariz ganchuda, su cabello negro y grasoso cayéndole como dos cortinas negras y aquella piel cetrina.

—¿S-si? —intentó decir con naturalidad Hermione.

—¿Qué haces aquí plantada? —Severus se esforzó en reconocer a aquella chica, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella–Es casi hora de la cena.

—Err… tú sabes…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —el chico se acercó a ella hasta estar distanciados sólo por un par de metros.

—Hermione Granger —contestó rápidamente la chica.

Severus se quedó pensativo. No recordaba de nada a ninguna Hermione Granger. Se fijó en su túnica y observó el león de Gryffindor en el pecho de ésta.

—¿En qué año estás? —siseó.

—En… en sexto —dijo Hermione algo cohibida. No esperaba encontrarse con Snape. Entonces se fijó en que en el pecho del chico resaltaba la serpiente de Slytherin y, muy cerca de ésta, una insignia con una gran P escrita. ¿Así que Snape era prefecto?

Severus arqueó una ceja. Él estaba en sexto año y compartía algunas clases con Gryffindor y nunca había visto a aquella joven.

—Estás en mi mismo curso. Jamás te había visto.

A Hermione se le desencajó el rostro. En aquella situación no tenía demasiadas opciones. Podía decir que era una alumna de intercambio o nueva, pero aquellas cosas nunca pasaban en Hogwarts y, si se diera el imposible caso, no tenía idea en qué mes se encontraban; si el año escolar ya llevaba vario tiempo sería algo ilógico que hubiera una alumna nueva. Aunque sospechaba que el año no acaba de empezar.

—Yo… no puedo comentarte nada acerca del tema —se sintió algo estúpida al dar esa pobre explicación, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar exactamente.

Severus arqueó una ceja, de nuevo. Asintió y se giró para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Hermione dudó un poco, pero luego lo siguió. Dumbledore seguramente estaría en la cena y si tenía suerte podría hablar con él.

Miraba el castillo con detenimiento, esperando encontrar algo diferente, pero todo era exactamente igual a como estaba en su época.

Observó cómo Severus entraba al Gran Comedor, pero ella se detuvo de repente. No podía entrar al Gran Comedor cuando nadie la conocía; esperaría a que el profesor Dumbledore pasara por allí.

Estuvo quizás quince minutos esperando y viendo cómo pasaban montones de alumnos que la miraban con curiosidad, pero el director nunca apareció. Como no estaba dispuesta a entrar y ser el centro de atención en aquél _nuevo_ Hogwarts, decidió ir con alguien un poco más accesible que Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, cuando acabara la cena.

Siguió parada en el mismo sitio durante casi una hora más, pero la profesora McGonagall nunca apareció; al parecer los profesores entraban al Gran Comedor por algún otro lado, era curioso, pero nunca se había percatado de eso. Cuando vio salir a algunos grupos de alumnos y la volvieron a ver con curiosidad decidió que sería mejor esperar a la profesora en su despacho.

--

—… y eso fue lo que pasó, profesora —terminó Hermione levemente abochornada.

La profesora McGonagall la miró severamente un momento y dijo:

—Parece algo difícil de creer.

—Lo sé, pero ya le conté que ese tal _príncipe mestizo_ inventa hechizos —bajó un poco la cabeza y continuó:—, y es verdad que lo que hice no es propio de mí, pero simplemente tuve un momento de curiosidad.

—Bien, señorita… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? —se excusó la mujer.

—Granger, profesora, Hermione Granger.

—Señorita Granger, creo que sería más conveniente que hablara con el profesor Dumbledore antes de que yo dijera nada. Será él el que tome una decisión.

—Bueno, sí… intenté hablar con él, pero no sé la contraseña de la gárgola, así que por eso decidí contárselo a usted, que es a la profesora que le tengo más confianza después del director.

—Oh, pues muy amable de su parte —concedió McGonagall con leve sorpresa. Se levantó de su asiento y continuó:— Levántese, la acompañaré al despacho del director.

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y siguió a la profesora. Llegaron frente a la enorme gárgola y la profesora pronunció la contraseña (_Babosas de gelatina_), llegaron ante la puerta del despacho y tocaron para escuchar como una voz jovial contestaba con un: _Adelante_.

El director se encontraba, al parecer, hablando animadamente con los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

—Profesora McGonagall —sonrió el anciano y clavó la vista en Hermione—, no sé si es por mi edad, pero no recuerdo a esta alumna. Perdona —se excusó.

—¡Oh, no! No, no, no se preocupe, profesor —Hermione tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo malo y que iba a ser reprendida.

—Esta alumna es la señorita Granger, Albus, y me contó un relato muy peculiar, pero pensé que sería más apropiado que lo escucharas tú y que decidieras qué hacer.

—Bien —sonrió—, soy todo oídos —y se acomodó en su silla, como si le fueran a contar un cuento para dormir.

La profesora McGonagall repitió lo que Hermione le había contado minutos antes, el director escuchó el relato con una expresión apacible.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó cuando McGonagall terminó.

—Eh… pues sí, director —contestó Hermione algo cohibida.

—Oh, muy bien —continuó el director con voz jovial y dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la joven—. Pues no veo cuál es el problema, Minerva.

Hermione notó cómo la profesora McGonagall se esforzaba por no entornar los ojos.

—Pues no sé qué haremos con ella, ¿sabes cómo hacerla volver?

—No —contestó el director con naturalidad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Se quedará aquí?

—Es lo más razonable. No podemos sacarla del colegio, ¿adónde iría? La haremos pasar por una alumna de intercambio —Hermione iba a decir algo pero Dumbledore continuó hablando:— Sé que eso no es usual en Hogwarts, pero lo bueno de ser el director es que puedes tomar decisiones sin que te cuestionen —dijo el hombre, sonriendo por su propio chiste— es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ser director —Hermione sonrió, tranquila—. No se preocupe, señorita Granger, todo saldrá bien; me encargaré de hallar la forma de regresarla a su tiempo. ¿A qué casa pertenece?

—Gryffindor, señor.

—En ese caso, Minerva, ¿serías tan amable de indicarle cuál es su dormitorio?

—Claro —accedió la profesora McGonagall.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad, así que te preguntaré una última cosa antes de que te vayas —dijo el anciano profesor— ¿Sigo siendo tan guapo como ahora, en el futuro, señorita Granger?

—¡Dumbledore! —se escandalizó McGonagall.

—Bien, bien… buenas noches.

Hermione sonrió, pero borró la sonrisa rápidamente al captar la mirada de la profesora McGonagall.

--

—Éste será tu dormitorio —le indicó.

—¿Es el de las alumnas de sexto año?

—Sí, el profesor Dumbledore ha hecho aparecer una cama más.

Hermione asintió y escuchó cómo la profesora salía de la habitación.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Suspiró y decidió ir a la biblioteca.

--

—¡Buenos días! —saludó el director a la mañana siguiente, cuando el Gran Comedor estaba casi lleno— Quisiera darles un anuncio ahora que todos están tan entusiasmados por la salida a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Por una situación especial, hay una nueva alumna en la casa Gryffindor. Ella es la señorita Hermione Granger. No daré demasiadas explicaciones porque sé que ustedes no son indiscretos y no quieren saber nada del tema —algunos alumnos sonrieron ante la ironía del director—, pero por si hay algún curiosillo por ahí, les pediría de favor que no hostiguen a su compañera, sería mucho más educado.

Hermione notó cómo muchas miradas se clavaban en ella y sintió sus mejillas arder. Terminó de desayunar lo más rápido que pudo; mientras iba en el pasillo, revisó su ahora horario, le tocaba Encantamientos.

Iba metida en sus pensamientos, demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por los demás. Pero unas sonoras carcajadas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Giró su cabeza para darse cuenta de que eran los mismos chicos de la noche anterior. Sintiéndose extraña al conocer tanto sobre ellos y sin que ellos la conocieran a ella, empezó a caminar un poco más lento para que la adelantaran.

Todos iban platicando animadamente, la pasaron de largo sin notar su presencia. Hermione exhaló un suspiro, aliviada, levantó el rostro y se encontró con un par de ojos grises, que la observaban como si la estuvieran taladrando. La castaña le mantuvo la mirada a Sirius Black, pero era como intentar no respirar; aquellos ojos eran intimidantes. El moreno la miró de arriba abajo, examinándola; la chica sintió un peculiar escalofrío en la espalda.

Al parecer, sus compañeros notaron que ya no estaba prestándoles más atención. Hermione sintió cómo otros tres pares de ojos se clavaban en ella. Observó con agrado que James jalaba la manga Sirius y lo obligaba a seguir andando.

--

—¡Bienvenida, señorita! —chilló el profesor Flitwick— Perdone, ¿cómo era su nombre?

—Hermione Granger, señor —contestó la aludida.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo el profesor jovialmente. Habló dirigiéndose a toda la clase—: Hoy vamos a practicar el encantamiento _Carpe Retractum_, que sirve para arrastrar o empujar algún objeto. No es igual al _Accio_, porque este encantamiento no se usa para atraer las cosas a uno mismo, sino para llevarlas a otro lugar.

Hermione empezó a tomar notas, sintiendo, por fin, que se encontraba en su época. Aunque extrañaba a sus amigos, siempre perdiendo el tiempo. Esperando a que ella les pasara siempre los apuntes. Frunció el ceño, por una vez en su vida iba a poder hacer las cosas para ella y sólo para ella. Sonrió, relajando la expresión de su rostro. Talvez iba a poder disfrutar de aquella extraña situación.

Lily Evans se encontraba en clase de Encantamientos, tomando notas. Escuchó un murmullo cercano y levantó la cabeza. En el pupitre de enfrente y a la izquierda se encontraba la chica nueva, Hermione Granger, escribiendo rápidamente y hablando por lo bajo para ella misma. La pelirroja decidió que al final de esa clase iría a presentarse.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Lily, vio cómo Hermione recogía apresuradamente sus cosas y salía de ahí. Se apresuró a guardar su libro y su pergamino, y la siguió.

—Vamos, Lily, nos toca Runas Antiguas —la urgió una chica bajita.

—Sí, vayan adelantándose, chicas. Ahora voy —les hizo una seña con la mano y el grupo de alumnas se fue. Mientras escuchó que alguien gritaba.

—¡Diablos! —se giró y observó con agrado que era la chica Granger y que se le habían salido todos los libros de la mochila.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció, se puso en cuclillas y empezó a recoger algunos libros.

—Gracias.

—Por nada. Eres Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? —preguntó jovialmente. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y al final decidió que no tenía caso mentir, pero no quería empezar a ser el centro de atención. Asintió con la cabeza— Mucho gusto. Soy Lily Evans —se levantaron y la pelirroja le tendió una mano a la chica. A Hermione se le desencajó la boca. ¿Lily Evans? Pero si era muy guapa, pensó. No supo más que sonreír— Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor —sonrió.

—¿En serio? Genial, yo también —entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido un error.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Lily, extrañada.

—Eh, sí. En la escuela de la que vengo, yo era prefecta —dijo intentando sonar casual, para arreglar aquel desliz.

—¿En serio? —la pelirroja volvió a tomar su tono alegre— Guau, no sabía que en las otras escuelas de magia hubiera prefectos. Creo que debo leer más entre líneas —rió.

—Talvez —siguió con su tono casual—, oye, ¿qué clase te toca?

—Runas Antiguas.

—A mí también —Lily sonrió y le jaló un poco la manga para que caminara con ella.

En la puerta del aula, Sirius Black, estaba observando a las dos chicas. Entonces alguien le llamó.

—¡Canuto! Ya vámonos, Colagusano ya terminó de recoger sus cosas —Sirius asintió y empezó a caminar con sus amigos hacia su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

--

—Eh, Sirius…

—¿Mh?

—¿Por qué no le hablas? —preguntó Remus.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Lunático? —Sirius hizo una mueca.

—De Hermione Granger. Desde que llegó no paras de mirarla cada que está cerca.

—Es cierto, Canuto —corroboró Peter—. Ve a hablarle si te gusta tanto.

—No me gusta —lo contradijo el joven.

—¿Entonces por qué la miras tanto? —preguntó James con la voz impregnada de curiosidad.

—Me llama la atención. Es decir, ¿no les parece raro que por primera vez haya un alumno de intercambio? Sólo he escuchado de eso para el Torneo de los Tres Magos y no ha sucedido en años.

—Bien —dijo Remus abandonando el tono acusador—, entonces ve a preguntarle.

—Lunático, ¿no escuchaste que Dumbledore dijo que era un asunto especial y que no la molestáramos?

—¡Entonces deja de mirarla! —dijo Peter— Llevas así toda la semana. De seguro siente que la acosas.

—Seeh. Canuto —dijo James levantándose del sillón, acercándose a su amigo y rodeándolo con un brazo—, eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupamos por ti. Lo de acosar a chicas con la mirada no es lo tuyo. Se te da mejor lo de la actividad física —levantó las cejas sugerentemente. Peter sonrió con complicidad y Remus suspiró.

—Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo en cómo tratan a las chicas —comenzó—, tengo que aceptar que James tiene razón. ¡Debe sentirse acosada, Sirius!

—Cállense ya. Parecen nenas —les dijo levemente molesto y se soltó del brazo de James—, además, seguro que ella ni se ha dado cuenta de que la miro —le echó una mirada a Hermione, que se encontraba en una mesa del fondo de la sala, leyendo.

—Lily —la pelirroja hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, para dar a entender que la escuchaba—, hum… ¿Cómo es Sirius Black?

—¿Black? —Lily levantó la cabeza bruscamente— No me digas que te interesa.

—¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que… bueno, desde que llegué he notado que de repente se me queda viendo. Y no es que yo sea muy guapa…

—Calla —le ordenó la chica—, no digas esas cosas. En primero, eres muy guapa. En segundo, no le prestes atención a Black; él y los demás Merodeadores son una bola de egocéntricos que juegan con las mujeres. Seguro quiere conquistarte, como a las demás. Bueno, incluso Lupin es más humano que ellos —agregó, pensando en el pequeño secreto del joven.

—¿Perdón? —la castaña parpadeó varias veces— ¿Dices que son mujeriegos?

—Unos verdaderos Casanovas —replicó Lily con un leve matiz de amargura en la voz—. Claro que habemos algunas que no hemos caído. Algunas chicas alardean que ellas han sido las que les han quitado la virginidad —rió, pero Hermione no notó felicidad en aquel gesto—, pero por Merlín que no es cierto.

—Me parece increíble esto que dices.

—Ellos se han ganado la fama que tienen, yo sólo te digo lo que opino. Potter —lo señaló— ha intentado invitarme a salir desde que íbamos en cuarto curso. Black coquetea con las que no son tan fáciles de conseguir, las que tenemos cerebro. Aunque a veces sale con alguna que sea más fácil, ya sabes, para divertirse. Pettigrew y Lupin salen con alguien cuando en verdad les gusta, o eso parece. Pero todos son idiotas.

—Pareciera que les tienes mucho rencor —comentó Hermione.

—Claro que no, bueno, rencor no es. Sólo que me _enferma_ cómo son. Siempre pavoneándose por ahí. Se creen mejor que todos.

Hermione no dijo nada. Volteó a ver los Merodeadores; ¿en verdad eran como Lily los describía?

--

Casi se cumplía semana y media desde que Hermione había ido a parar a la época de los padres de Harry. Seguía obteniendo las mejores notas, junto con algunos otros. Por ejemplo, Sirius Black y James Potter. Al parecer eran muy brillantes, pero a la vez problemáticos. Ya iban varias veces que veía cómo la profesora McGonagall los castigaba.

—Son idiotas —gruñó Lily un domingo por la tarde, cuando Hermione, dos chicas más y ella se encontraban sentadas cerca del lago.

—No me parecen tan malas personas —comentó entonces Hermione. Talvez eran algo traviesos, pero no había notado nada más que le pudiera confirmar que eran idiotas, como decía la pelirroja—. Es decir…

—Hermione —intervino una joven rubia y extremadamente delgada—, no intentes razonar con ella, para ella los Merodeadores son y siempre serán idiotas.

—¡Lo son! Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Hermione aún no ha visto esa faceta de ellos, y, de hecho, me extraña. No es propio de ellos no molestar a Snape.

—¿Snape? —se extrañó Hermione. No habían hablado mucho más desde que ella había llegado y tenido ese corto encuentro, pero el chico no se había mostrado grosero con ella; pero no cruzaban más que las mínimas palabras cuando era necesario.

—Sí —dijo Roxanne, una chica bajita y con lentes—, por alguna razón él y los Merodeadores siempre han chocado. Nunca se han llevado bien y estoy segura que nunca lo harán. No me extrañaría que de adultos también se llevaran mal —la joven le sonrió a Hermione y ésta no pudo más que imitarla; era gracioso que lo mencionara, dado que eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

Hermione giró su cabeza para observar a los susodichos. James y Sirius estaban usando sus escobas; Peter los observaba con detenimiento, como si quisiera aprender algo de ellos; y Remus simplemente leía.

—Me largo —soltó Lily de repente—, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. ¿Alguien me acompaña?

—Yo —dijo Danielle, la chica rubia—, no quiero que cometas alguna locura.

—Yo no voy a cometer nada —Lily le dio un suave golpe con el codo. Danielle rodó los ojos.

—Yo tengo que ir a entregar un par de libros que saqué hace unos días. ¿Vienes, Hermione?

—No, me quedaré un rato más. Al rato las veo.

—Bien –Lily, Roxanne y Danielle se fueron.

Sirius observó cómo la chica Granger se quedaba sola. Le producía demasiada curiosidad, tenía que hablarle. Parecía el tipo de chica que le atraían. Mujeres con cerebro. Se sentía levemente frustrado porque, al parecer, la chica Granger no mostraba ni la mínima atención en él.

Entonces una sonrisa curvó sus labios: Snape acababa de salir del castillo, con su cabello grasiento cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Ésa era la manera perfecta de captar la atención de Granger. Ya fuera que a ella le agradara su forma de ser o que creyera que era un idiota, por lo menos habría obtenido su atención.

—¡Eh, Cornamenta! —le gritó a James, que se encontraba unos metros por encima de él— Mira quién acaba de llegar.

James volteó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Miró a Remus y a Peter, que habían captado y ahora también miraban a Snape. El espectáculo iba a empezar.

—¡Quejicus! —exclamó Sirius, bajando de la escoba y aventándola a un lado— ¿Qué tal?

—¿Nos has extrañado? —continuó James— Hace días que no hablábamos.

Peter y Remus se levantaron del suelo y se unieron a sus amigos.

—Aquí vamos otra vez —dijeron al unísono, con un tono claramente diferente. Peter con emoción y el licántropo con resignación.

Snape giró los ojos, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Pero esta vez no voy a dejar que me humillen, pensó.

Hermione observó cómo los Merodeadores se acercaban a Snape y empezó a comprender lo que Lily había querido decir. Se levantó y empezó a caminar con prisa hacia ellos.

—Lárguense –dijo inútilmente Snape.

—Uy, esos no son buenos modos de hablarnos —comentó Sirius con todo arrogante y una media sonrisa. Mirando de reojo cómo Hermione se acercaba.

Snape notó ese gesto y también miró de reojo a donde el moreno veía.

—¿Hermione Granger, eh? —susurró.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo bruscamente Sirius, tratando de leer sus labios.

—Nada, Black —siseó Snape.

—Bien, Quejicus, dime qué quieres hoy —comentó animadamente James.

—Potter, cierra la boca —Remus y Peter seguían quietos y callados, solamente dispuestos a intervenir si hacía falta.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó James— Oh, Quejicus, creo que tienes que cuidar tu boca —levantó su varita, dispuesto a atacar.

—No, no, James —intervino Sirius—. Déjame a mí —su amigo asintió, sonriendo.

Hermione estaba ya demasiado cerca de ellos. Remus advirtió aquello, teniendo un presentimiento.

—¡_Mimblewimble_! —gritó Sirius, pero al mismo tiempo Hermione se interpuso, ya sabiendo lo que el chico haría, entre él y Snape.


	2. DOS

La chica empezó a caminar atontada, por efecto del hechizo. Los ojos se le salían de las orbitas y movía los brazos sin parar. Caminaba sin rumbo y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Remus.

Los Merodeadores y Snape se acercaron a la chica. Snape la tomó de un brazo y ella dejó de caminar; cerró los ojos, intentando volver en sí. Sirius intentó agarrarla del otro brazo, mientras que los otros Merodeadores cuidaban que no se cayera al suelo o algo por el estilo.

—¡No! —exclamó la chica, abriendo por fin los ojos y viendo las intenciones de Sirius— ¡Aléjate de mí!

—No, no, intento ayudarte —le dijo Sirius en voz baja.

—No —repitió Hermione, soltándose con suavidad de la mano de Snape—, gracias —le dijo al chico— ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo puedes decir que intentabas ayudarme si fuiste tú el que aventó el hechizo? —le soltó a Sirius, dejando salir su lado de prefecta a flote.

—Eh… —aquello no era parte de sus planes.

—Además, ¿cómo es que querían lanzarle ese hechizo a Snape? No les había hecho nada, ¿o sí? —se giró a ver a Snape, enarcando una ceja. El chico levantó los hombros y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—A ver, a ver… —empezó James.

—¡No! —lo cortó Hermione— ¡Por Merlín! Lily me lo había dicho y tenía que creerle.

—Espera, ¿Lily Evans? —la chica asintió— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que ustedes, los Merodeadores, eran unos idiotas.

—¿Te dijo que todos éramos unos idiotas? —dijo Peter. Hermione volvió a asentir— ¡Eh! ¿Pero por qué dice eso de mí y de Remus? Los idiotas son éstos —dijo en tono afectado, señalando a James y a Sirius.

—Colagusano, mejor no los ayudes —comentó Remus, sonriendo y viendo las miradas asesinas de sus amigos.

—Granger, no tienes que ayudarme —dijo Severus con voz fría; no aguantaba que lo defendieran, lo hacía sentir débil.

—Tú cállate —le espetó— Si no te vas a defender tú solo, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y no me importa si te da vergüenza —dijo con un tono mitad maternal, mitad enojado.

Snape frunció el ceño y miró al piso: ¿pero aquella chica qué se creía? Los Merodeadores se miraron mutuamente: ¡pero qué carácter!

Hermione les mandó una última mirada enfurecida a los Merodeadores, que estuvo a punto de ablandarse por los gestos de todos ellos. Tomó a Severus de la muñeca y lo jaló.

—¡Eh! Que sé andar solito —se quejó y se soltó de la mano de ella. Siguió caminando al lado de Hermione. Cuando habían llegado a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Hermione se giró y lo encaró. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—No seas idiota, Snape —le soltó.

—No soy idiota. ¿Quién te crees, niña? —siseó él— ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Eres prefecto de Slytherin. Sólo investigué un poco —dijo Hermione— Y sólo…

—Cállate —la cortó Snape. La miró duramente. Aquella chica era… diferente. Pero no podía permitir que hubiera otra Lily Evans en su vida—. Gracias.

Hermione sonrió levemente, dio un paso hacia el Slytherin y le tendió la mano.

—Soy Hermione Granger —dijo jovialmente.

—Soy Severus Snape —no le estrechó la mano. La chica borró su sonrisa del rostro y bajo su mano.

—Mucho gusto —dijo con voz más seria. Y se fue. Snape se fue al lado contrario de por donde ella se había ido, sabiendo que aquello había sido un pacto de paz.

--

—Esa Granger —dijo Sirius en la cena.

—Supéralo, Canuto —dijo Remus.

—Me las va a pagar.

—Qué miedo me das —comentó Peter con ironía mientras cortaba su chuleta.

—Ya, Canuto, acéptalo. Nos ha puesto en nuestro lugar —dijo James, dándole unos golpes suaves a su amigo en el hombro.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. La chica Granger era exactamente su tipo.

—Mujeres con cerebro —murmuró para sí.

--

El timbre sonó, anunciando el término de la clase de Transformaciones. Hermione recogió todas sus cosas y salió junto con Lily, Danielle y Roxanne.

Los Merodeadores salieron detrás de ellas. Cuando Hermione iba a bajar por unas escaleras, Sirius murmuró, señalando los escalones:

—¡_Glisseo_! —entonces las escaleras se colocaron en diagonal, la chica resbaló y cayó rodando hasta terminar las escaleras.

Las chicas, los demás Merodeadores y los demás alumnos de Gryffindor bajaron corriendo a ver qué le había pasado. Sirius puso una cara de horror al ver aquello, eso no era parte de sus planes.

—Al final, la señora Promfrey dijo que Granger se tenía que quedar unos cuantos días en la enfermería —comentó Peter al día siguiente.

—Esta vez te pasaste, Canuto —dijo James, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo.

—Está muy lejos de haber pasado —corroboró Remus— Sirius… ¡eres un imbécil!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Por favor, dejen de apoyarme —refunfuñó el muchacho.

—Deberías ir a verla… —dijo James.

—… y disculparte —completó Peter.

—Sí, y llévale algún presente.

—Bien —gruñó—, ahora dejen de sermonearme.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hace aquí, Black? –—e lamentó la señora Promfrey.

—Vengo a ver a Hermione Granger —contestó, sintiéndose levemente indignado. La enfermera entornó los ojos.

—Bien —lo dejó pasar.

—Err… ¿Granger?

—¿Black? —se extrañó Hermione— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius se sentó en la cama de Hermione, posando su vista en el tobillo roto de la chica. Y sintiéndose el cretino más grande del mundo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—Fui yo el que le echó el encantamiento a los escalones.

—¡¿Qué?! –gritó Hermione. Sirius hizo una mueca— ¡Oh, Black!

—Lo sé, soy un…

—… tonto.

—Iba a decir imbécil, pero tonto está bien —le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha. Hermione suspiró— En verdad lo lamento. No creí que fueras a salir lastimada.

—Oh, claro. Caerte de un tobogán sin previo aviso iba a dejarme ilesa. Que inteligente eres —dijo mordaz Hermione.

—Bien, creo que no pensé bien las cosas —la miró a los ojos y la chica notó que era sincero—. Te traje esto —le entregó una caja llena de ranas de chocolate.

Hermione sonrió, impresionada.

—Ah, pues gracias.

--

Los últimos días, Sirius, había estado yendo diario a la enfermería a visitar a Hermione, sintiéndose aún culpable.

—Yo ya te he perdonado —dijo la chica—, tú también deberías perdonarte a ti mismo.

El chico levantó los hombros.

—Aunque… —sonrió— supongo que ser un idiota es parte de tu encanto.

Sirius se sorprendió ante aquello. Hermione era inteligente y divertida (a su manera). Y era cierto, talvez no era la chica más guapa, pero algo en ella la hacía verse bien.

Hermione lo había notado desde que lo había visto. Algo en Sirius Black la hacía sentirse extraña, un sentimiento que sólo había experimentado con una persona: Ron Weasley. De alguna manera las relaciones con ambos eran parecidas. Peleaban y se contentaban. Aunque, con Ron, siempre duraba mucho más el enojo; tardaban más en reconciliarse que con Sirius.

Sí, en los días que había estado yendo a la enfermería el muchacho le contaba cosas que hacía con los demás Merodeadores. Y ella se enfuruñaba, pero Sirius tenía algo… algo que hacía que ella no pudiera estar molesta por mucho tiempo.

—… y entonces llegó Evans…

—Espera, ¿le hicieron eso a Snape? —preguntó con un dejo de enfado en su voz. La mayoría de las anécdotas que Sirius le contaba tenían relación con Severus.

—Sí… y, por favor, no me sermones de nuevo.

Hermione siguió refunfuñando, Sirius sonrió y continuó con el relato.

--

—Hola —saludó.

Hermione levantó la cabeza: era Snape. En su cara había una pequeña sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Hola.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas… escuché que ya ibas a salir.

—Sí, al parecer mañana salgo por fin —sonrió. Severus se sentó en la cama de ella.

—Estaba… estaba algo preocupado, pero no quería venir porque escuché que Black se la pasaba aquí noche y día —dijo con resentimiento.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Tú?

—Sí, pero que no se te suba demasiado a la cabeza —dijo en un tonito divertido.

Se rieron juntos. Hermione no podía creer que se la pusiera pasar bien con Severus Snape. Pero era una buena persona y estaba segura que algo le había pasado para terminar como estaba en el futuro.

Se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería, era Sirius. Se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Quejicus_?

—Lo que tú no hacías —contestó mordaz Snape.

—Sirius… por favor, no lo hagas.

—¿Qué no haga qué? Sólo voy a sacar la basura. ¡_Levicorpus_! —una fuerza invisible jaló a Severus del tobillo y quedó flotando, la túnica cayó y le tapó la mitad del cuerpo— ¡Oh! Quejicus, por fin aprendiste que debes llevar pantalones si no lavas tus calzoncillos. Muy bien, vas progresando —dijo Sirius con crueldad.

—¡Sirius! Bájalo —gritó Hermione con desesperación.

—Pero si se está divirtiendo mucho, Hermione —comentó con inocencia. La chica se levantó de la cama con cuidado.

—No, Hermione —le dijo Snape sosteniendo la túnica—, regresa a la cama, ¡ahora!

—Black… ¡Black! —Sirius se giró a verla— Déjalo. Por favor, intenta ser maduro por una vez en tu vida.

—¿Qu…? —Sirius se quedó algo anonadado.

—Por favor, deja de ser un tonto por una vez.

El muchacho bajó a Snape y salió de ahí. Hermione tenía algo así como una amistad con Snape, pero no quería enojarse con ella. Tendría que tragarse su ego y su orgullo.

--

Sonó el timbre y el profesor Slughorn dio la salida.

—Espere, señorita Granger —la llamó el profesor. Hermione se acercó— Querida, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted. Vaya a su despacho, por favor.

Hermione se dirigía al despacho del director, estaba feliz. Llevaba poco más de un mes en la época de los padres de Harry, se había encariñado con sus compañeras, se llevaba bien con los Merodeadores, con Severus Snape y, al parecer, empezaba a gustarle Sirius Black. Era un idiota, egocéntrico… pero lo maravilloso de él es que, cuando estaba junto a ella, salía a relucir su lado sensible y maduro.

—¿Quería verme, señor? —preguntó entrando al despacho.

—Sí, señorita Granger, le tengo una gran noticia —dijo jovial Dumbledore— Siéntese.

Hermione se sentó, al parecer, el día iba a mejorar. Se sentía muy optimista.

—No me iré con rodeos —el profesor sonrió—, he encontrado la forma de regresarla a su tiempo.

La sonrisa de Hermione se congeló en su cara. ¿Regresar? Apenas empezaba a agradarle el cambio y Dumbledore le decía que ya tenía que regresar. Talvez… talvez podía decirle que quería quedarse.

—¿No le da gusto? —preguntó el profesor, al parecer, sin percatarse de que a Hermione, efectivamente, no le daba gusto.

No, no podía quedarse. Estaban sus padres, sus amigos… toda su vida.

—No, claro que me da gusto, señor. Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cuándo voy a regresar?

—Bueno he pensado que quizá quiera despedirse de los que fueron sus compañeros en el tiempo que estuvo aquí. Así que creo conveniente que el sábado puedo regresarla a su tiempo.

Se dirigió a la sala común con paso lento. Era jueves en la tarde. Al día siguiente se despediría.

--

—¿Te vas? —gritó Danielle.

—Sí… bueno, mi estancia aquí era indeterminada. Así que no les pude avisar antes porque yo tampoco sabía cuándo me iría.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. No había nada que decir ni tampoco había nada que hacer.

—Las voy a extrañar —Hermione se levantó y las chicas la rodearon, abrazándola.

—Sirius… —dijo Hermione, entrando a la habitación de los chicos; el muchacho se encontraba solo.

—Hermione —se sorprendió él—, ¿sigues enojada conmigo?

—No, ya no, pero…

—¡Genial! Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo.

—Sirius, yo…

El joven la tomó de la mano y la jaló. La llevó hasta su cama y abrió su baúl. Empezó a rebuscar en él.

—Tienes que verlo, ¡es genial!

—Sirius.

—Te enca…

—Me voy, Sirius —dijo, por fin, Hermione.

—No, primero ve esto. No puede esperar.

—Me voy de Hogwarts.

El joven dejó de rebuscar en el baúl. Se giró y clavó su mirada en ella.

—¿Te vas de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué?

—Mi… —se sentía muy mal, no quería irse— mi estancia aquí era indefinida y… el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que… no es que yo quiera irme, pero… —tenía las ideas revueltas, estaba confundida.

—Hermione, no puedes irte. Tú…

—Me voy el sábado. Sirius, es importante. Quiero que te olvides de mí.

¿Olvidarla? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

—Tienes que olvidarte de mí. Olvídate de nuestra amistad…

—Hermione, no puedes pedirme eso. En primer lugar, porque es imposible que me olvide de ti y en segundo lugar, porque esto no es una amistad.

—No, no… tú estás… —no quería separarse de él.

—Hermione, lo sabes. No lo ocultes, sabes lo que pasa.

—No, yo no sé nada. Olvídame.

Sirius se había sentado al lado de ella. Se fue acercando a ella. Si iba a irse tenía que… tenía que saciarse de ella. Tomó la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a que quedaran de frente.

—Lo sabes.

Unió sus labios con los de Hermione. Un beso tierno, de labios apretados.

—Sirius, no puedo… —se apartó.

—Pero yo sí —tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y la volvió a besar con gran ímpetu. Él sabía que Hermione quería hacerlo, ella quería besarlo. Y él a ella, no podía ocultarlo más.

Hermione estaba luchando contra sus deseos. Varias veces había tenido que luchar contra sus deseos. Pero algo dentro de ella le reclamaba que ella era una adolescente. Que tenía que dejarse llevar a veces; no hacerle caso a su mente y dejar que las hormonas la guiaran. Y decidió, por una vez en su vida, dejar de ser _doña perfecta_. Olvidarse de lo que era correcto y lo que no. Decidió dejarse llevar.

La chica le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza. Rodeó el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos y un sentimiento de nostalgia la embargó. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Sirius preguntó, preocupado.

—No quiero separarme de ti, pero tengo que hacerlo…

—Hermione —la cortó el joven—, entiende que nunca te vas a separar de mí —tomó la mano de la chica y la posó sobre su pecho—. Siempre vas a estar aquí —Hermione rió y se limpió las lagrimas— ¿Qué?

—Eres un cursi.

—Bueno, tú haces que saque mis defectos más ocultos.

Se abrazaron y Hermione deseó que el tiempo se congelara y se quedara así por siempre.

--

—¿Se ha despedido de sus amigos? —preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

—Sí —contestó Hermione con voz apagada. Ya estaba en el despacho del director, y en unos momentos estaría de vuelta con Ron y Harry.

—Bien, entonces —posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—, nos vemos en el futuro.

Hermione asintió y soltó un suspiro. Cerró los ojos.

—_Tempo furo_ —dijo Dumbledore señalándola con su varita.

Hermione esperaba sentir lo mismo que la última vez, pero no pasó nada. Pensó, con esperanza y culpa, que talvez el contra hechizo no había funcionado. Abrió los ojos y vio, con sorpresa, que se encontraba en su habitación y que, casualmente, no había nadie ahí.

Empezó a examinarla y comprobó que había vuelto al futuro. Bajó a la sala común y observó, con una alegría que no supo de dónde salió, que ahí estaban sus amigos.

—¡Ron, Harry! —exclamó.

—¡Hermione! —gritaron los dos. Su amiga notó que en la cara de ambos había unas grandes ojeras y unas muecas de preocupación. La habían extrañado.

Se abrazaron. Y Hermione supo que aquello era lo correcto y lo mejor. Sus amigos la necesitaban.

Y aquél viaje siempre sería su secreto. El amor que había nacido en ella hacia Sirius jamás sería revelado. Porque siempre le iba a querer. Al arrogante, idiota y cursi Sirius Black.

* * *

Como ya dije antes, espero que no sea tan malo. Intenté que los personajes fueran lo más canon posible. Espero, _Learilla_, que sea un poco como lo que tú querías y ten en cuenta que lo escribí con cariño. Y, bueno, recuerden que por cada review se salva un gatito :)


End file.
